Hotch and Prentiss: Making Memories of Us
by Live-4-CM
Summary: Emily reflects on a week that she had spent with Aaron and Jack and thinks about how much she loves him.


Author's Note: This story is another song title prompt. If you hadn't noticed by now I love the songs that Angel N Darkness, LacytheDemonicDuck, and PrincessAletheia has chosen. I listen to a lot of the songs and I have a lot of ideas to do for the songs that they have chosen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song I'm going to use.

Song Title Prompt: Making Memories of Us by Keith Urban

Emily Prentiss was sitting on the ground looking out over a pond as the sun was going down. She came to this place when she needed to think. She had a lot that she needed to think over today. She finally admitted to herself that she was in love with her boss. She had suspected it for a long time but more so this past week when she had been spending time outside of work with him and his son Jack.

She let her mind drift back to over this past week. They had taken Jack to the park, out to eat, to get ice cream and even to a movie together. Every night this past week she always went home with the two Hotchner men. She would help Aaron bathe Jack and put him to bed. After they read him a bed time story together they would go back to the living room and just sit and talk.

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us**_

It was like she was trying to store up memories of her time with them. She knew or thought she knew that she could never have them in her life permanately so she was making memories of them with her to carry her into old age. She had no doubt that she would always love Aaron and that nothing would chance that. She felt a tear escape her eye and she quickly swiped it away.

Oh Emily how could you have let yourself fall for him part of her brain thought. The other part couldn't help but point out that you can't help who you fall for. The heart wants what the heart wants and you can't stop it. She continued to stare out over the water as she watched the sun go down. She wasn't sure what time it was and she couldn't really bring herself to care.

She finally let the tears run down her face as she thought about the expression on Aaron's face today when he asked her if she would be joining him and Jack. She had figured out that she needed to take a step back before she really took everything to far so she told him no she wouldn't be joining them tonight because she had other things to do. She saw the look of hurt in his eyes but figured that she was mistaken. How foolish can you get Emily? You're just asking for a broken heart.

She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she placed her chin on her knee. God how she wished Aaron was here to wrap his arms around her. She jumped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"I figured I'd find you here since you weren't at your apartment. What's wrong Emily? Don't bother telling me nothing because I know that something is." Aaron said in a low voice.

Emily turned her head and saw Aaron sitting on the ground behind her. She couldn't believe that he was here especially since she had just been thinking about him and wishing that he was here. She looked up at the sky and said a silent thank you. Maybe this was fate's way of letting her know that she should go for it.

Aaron waited on pins and needles for Emily's answer. He knew that something was wrong and he needed to what it was so that he could fix it. He had loved this past week. He freely admitted to himself and to one Dave Rossi that he was in love with Emily. This past week had been amazing. He was making memories of them together. He wanted to continue making memories of them together until they were old and gray.

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us**_

Emily sighed and leaned back into Aaron. "I needed time and space. I needed to think and I couldn't do that with being around you and Jack since what I needed to think about was you and Jack."

Aaron knit his eyebrows together. "What do you mean Sweetheart? What do you need to think about?"

Emily found the courage deep down inside her and blurted "I love you Aaron. I even love Jack. This past week has been wonderful and I've loved every minute of it. It was like we were a family and like we belonged together. I've been sitting here thinking about how every day this past week we were making memories of us. I need those memories Aaron. I know I'm going to have to live without you so I need those memories of us, memories of you and Jack and memories of Jack and me."

Aaron felt his lips lifting upward and he didn't try to stop them. "I'm glad that you love me Emily because I love you too. That is what I was doing this past week too. I was making memories of us. I need you in my life Emily and I need you by my side. I need you to help me raise Jack and I need you to be the mother of the babies I want to have. I'm in love with you Emily and I don't see that changing anytime soon or at all."

Emily smiled so brightly at Aaron that his breath caught. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. It was their first kiss and it was a great kiss.

"What are you doing Aaron?" Emily asked once he broke the kiss.

Aaron grinned and said "I'm making more memories of us."

_**And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you  
And I'll earn your trust making memories of us**_


End file.
